


The Princess’s Dragon

by BlueberryDahlias



Series: Fairytales [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryDahlias/pseuds/BlueberryDahlias
Summary: A princess is turned into a dragon and tasked with protecting another princess.
Relationships: Maria/Lizzie
Series: Fairytales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858426
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	The Princess’s Dragon

_ Once upon a time _ , there was a princess who was very kind and did her best to do her people no ill will. Princess Maria, a young woman, only sixteen years of age, with short brown hair, pale skin, and freckles covering her face. She enjoyed going into the market to buy flowers and apples, although the castle grounds had orchards and gardens galore. 

One day, as she made her way back to the castle, a faerie draped in black appeared before her. Behind the faerie were the king and queen; Maria’s parents.

“Oh, hello!” The princess said cheerfully, “How may I help you?”

“No no, my dear girl, it is I who shall help you.” The faerie said. Her voice was deep and brooding, and she held a sly smile upon her lips. 

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.” Maria tilted her head.

But the faerie did not explain. Her hands began to glow with fire and bright green tendrils of smoke oozed down to the ground.

Maria stepped back in fear, but before she could run, the faerie shot the fire at her, transforming her into a beast so hideous and unrecognizable, that you would’ve never known that she was once a beautiful princess.

The faerie transformed her into a dragon, standing at least ten stories tall and one hundred feet long, covered from head to tail in dark purple and blue scales. Her eyes, however, remained the same bright blue color, but now with red speckles and snake-like pupils.

“Now is she still the most beautiful? Is she still the most loved? She will die this way until someone learns to love a beast such as her!” The faerie shouted to the king and queen, who were in tears for their once beautiful daughter.

They sent Maria away to an abandoned castle where no one would go looking for her, and they told the kingdom that the princess had died of a horrible illness.

A neighboring kingdom, which also had a princess whom was sixteen years of age, had befallen a crisis. A dangerous assassin was on the loose, coming for the young princess’s head. 

The royal family of that kingdom traveled to the other in secret. When they arrived, they asked to see the king and queen immediately, as they were old friends. They explained their situation, and the king of the other kingdom thought of a solution.

The royal family were informed of the true tragedy of Princess Maria. So they sent the other princess away to the abandoned castle to be protected by the dragon.

When the princess was there, she called out into the dark hallway, “Hello? I was told there was a dragon, um… Could I see you?” 

The scraping of claws and padding feet found the princess. Before her stood a dragon that was the size of a bear. Maria had figured out that she could change her size at will. 

“Hello, Princess,” The dragon bowed, “My name is Maria, and I am to be your protector until you are rescued and wed upon.”

“Thank you, Maria, but you need not bow. I’ve been told that you were also once a princess.” She rested a hand on Maria’s shoulder, “I am Elizabeth. But you can call me Lizzie, if you like.”

“Alright, Lizzie.” A toothy grin spread across the dragon’s face. Lizzie tilted her head, a small, fascinated smile playing across her lips. 

~*~

Years passed, and Lizzie and Maria had come to trust one another with their lives. The two of them were nineteen, and still had yet to have broken the dragon’s curse, or to have gotten the princess successfully out of the castle. A knight or hero hadn’t even shown up yet, until one day… 

“Lizzie!” Maria called to the princess, “Someone is coming this way!”

“Really? Oh, finally!” Lizzie hugged the dragon excitedly. 

Maria looked down at the man who yelled up from his horse. “Release the princess, you foul beast! Your head will be worth  _ much  _ to the kingdom!” 

This made Lizzie angry. “Get rid of him, please, Maria. I do not want someone who will harm my friend.” 

“Of course, Princess.” Maria climbed out the window, growing to her full size. 

“You!” She growled at the man, her voice booming, “By insulting me, you have insulted the princess! You’d best pray that I  _ never  _ see your disgusting face ever again!” She shot fire at the man, making him start running for safety. All the while, Maria shouted, “Let it be known that only the purest of heart may have the hand of Princess Elizabeth. Send your best men, but they will  _ never _ be good enough!”

~*~

Over the next year, better and better men showed up, seeking Lizzie’s hand. Maria turned them all away. But one day, the perfect man came to the castle. He didn’t yell at dragon, like all the others had. He calmly got off of his horse and examined the castle. He saw the door and approached it slowly, knowing it could very well have a hidden trap. It opened steadily, though. Nothing came out and killed him; it all seemed normal.

Maria had been watching him in her smallest form, which was that of a cat. She knew that he was the one. She knew that he was the purest of heart. She knew that… he would take her princess away. 

She couldn’t lose Lizzie; not after everything they’d been through together. They’d lived in exile for four years now, growing closer each and every day. Maria was once known as the most beautiful woman in all of the kingdoms, but… she was certain that Lizzie should have always held that title. 

It was in this moment, right here, that Maria realized that she was in love with the princess. A sob escaped her lips, for she knew she couldn’t have Lizzie. Where could they be happy together in such a cruel, unforgiving world. Could Lizzie even  _ love  _ a beast as horrible as Maria? It wouldn’t matter anyway; this “hero” was going to take Lizzie away. 

But not if Maria could stop him.

The stairs were confusing messes, with staircases that lead to nowhere, and seemingly endless corridors. But Maria knew where to go. 

She flew up to Lizzie’s bedroom, going inside and closing the door behind her. “Liz?” She called softly. 

“Right here.” Lizzie said from the top of her bookcase, which was her favorite place to sit and draw. Maria climbed up, sitting down in front of the princess, still in her cat-size form.

“I must talk to you.” The dragon said, trying to keep the shaking out of her voice

“Anything, my dear.” Lizzie said chipperly, setting her drawing pad to the side. 

Butterflies swirled in Maria’s stomach, which she realized wasn’t unfamiliar. “Well… I have come to the realization that um… o-over the years, we have grown very close. You’ve become my most beloved friend ever.” Her voice broke with a small laugh, “I realized that I care for you in a much more romantic way, Lizzie. I…” The dragon sniffled, “I love you.”

“Oh, Maria,” Lizzie’s eyes welled with tears and she smiled more brightly than she ever had, “I  _ adore  _ you.” She leaned forward, pressing her face to Maria’s. Despite the different head shape, their foreheads and noses touched. Lizzie held the dragon’s face in her hands, her eyes closed and her smile not fading. Maria began to cry. “Shh…” Lizzie whispered, “everything’s going to be alright, Maria.”

At the sound of Maria’s name, something changed. Maria felt something in her chest. Moments later, the dragon began to glow, being lifted off the ground. 

Her form changed; she was no longer a dragon. No, she was back to being a human. But she looked different from what she used to. Gone was her short brown hair, replaced with flowing, shoulder-length waves, now the color of a dragon’s fire. The red faded from her eyes, and they were now the bright blue irises she used to have. She was now adorned by a white and gold dress, brilliantly crafted and perfect. Maria was lowered to the ground softly, and she blinked a few times. 

“Maria, you… the curse, it’s…” Lizzie rushed forward, wrapping her arms around Maria and holding her tight. Maria didn’t hesitate to hug her back. Lizzie pulled back to look at Maria’s face. “Wow… you really are the most beautiful princess in all the land, like they said.” 

“I’d beg to differ.” Maria laughed softly, giving Lizzie a gentle tap on the tip of her nose, making her giggle.

“There’s something I’ve been waiting to do for years now…” Lizzie said softly, standing on her tiptoes. She placed a kiss on her former dragon’s lips, and Maria melted into it. 

They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Princess Elizabeth? Hello?” Called the man who had been outside, “are you in there?” He sounded desperate, as if he’d searched in a hundred different rooms already. 

Lizzie went pale, “there’s someone here…” She was exceedingly frightened; someone was going to take her away from Maria. 

Maria smiled reassuringly and stepped forward, opening the door. “My apologies, good sir, but I’m afraid the princess has already been rescued. Come along, dear Princess.” She offered her hand to the girl she had come to love. Lizzie stepped forward eagerly, hooking her arm through Maria’s.

~*~

To this day, no one knows what happened to Princess Elizabeth and the dragon. It is assumed that the dragon was killed, and the princess was rescued. But by who, no one could say. A knight, or a noble prince, perhaps. At least, that is everyone’s speculation. The story is still told to this day by a couple of women who own a cottage on the edge of the kingdom. They tell the tale to children every day at the village’s bookshop. Sometimes, it is said that the two storytellers are the women in the story. But that’s ridiculous! Two princesses wouldn’t just give up their crowns to be happy together, right…?


End file.
